El milagro de la vida
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [One-Shot de Lazos de Familias] [Resumen] ¿En qué momento el milagro de la vida se convierte en el trauma de sus vidas?. Mía, Tian y por supuesto Serapio han crecido, Xiaoláng sin duda se vera en más de un dilema con ellos, este es uno de esos dilemas.


**[EL MILAGRO DE LA VIDA]**

En cinco años han pasado muchas cosas:

Ariel y su esposa Isabella terminaron sus carreras y se fueron a vivir a Italia, ahora tienen una niña de dos años y medio.

Touya y su esposa Tomoyo, se mudaron a Francia, ahora tienen un hermoso niño de tres años y su esposa tiene seis meses de gestación, esperaban en esta ocasión una niña pero ellos tenía previsto pasar por Hong Kong por el cumpleaños de sus sobrinos.

El matrimonio Li [Eriol y Meiling] ahora se están tomando un largo descanso ya que Mei como le dice su esposo tuvo su tercer hijo, ellos radicaban en Tokio.

En cambio Xiaoláng y su esposa Sakura radicaban en Hong Kong, donde ella finalmente se decidió por estudiar psicología infantil y junto con sus hermosos hijos incluido Serapio, quién también tenía una gran familia, todos vivían felices en una casa de una planta en uno de los barrios exclusivos de la ciudad.

La casa tenía amplios jardines, necesarios para la familia del pequeño conejo que ahora había crecido y tenía una gran prole, a pocos días de celebrarse el cumpleaños de los niños, Xiaoláng se extraño no haber sido recibido por sus pequeños niños.

Lo usual era que sus bulliciosos niños, le esperan en la puerta al llegar del trabajo para almorzar con ellos entonces se animo a preguntar a Wei, el fiel mayordomo que lejos de querer jubilarse, parecía haberse convertido en abuelo por segunda vez porque Mía y Tian lo adoraban y él disfrutaba mucho de jugar con los niños y por supuesto supervisar que hagan sus tareas escolares entre otras cosas:

—¿Dónde están los niños Wei?

—Lo usual es que una vez que lleguen de la escuela, vayan a jugar un momento con Serapio pero no han regresado, justo iba por ellos—contesto Wei con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿No me digas que ya nacieron las nuevas crías?— peguntó Xiaoláng con reproche.

Wei dio una sonrisa nerviosa y Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

—Serapio ha tenido media docena de conejos, ya es hora de irlos despachando, a este paso está casa se va llenar de puros conejos.

—Si la señora Sakura le escucha. . .

Wei no comento palabra alguna al ver la cara de reproche de Xiaoláng, quién dijo con malestar:

—¡No me los recuerdes!. No sé de dónde saco la idea Sakura, que mis nietos son esos conejos.

—¿Por qué no los lleva a la hacienda?—preguntó el mayordomo con calma.

—¿Crees qué no lo he intentado? Sakura se opone, a veces pienso que ama más al tal Serapio que a mí y peor es cuando Mía y Tian se ponen de su parte, no puedo con ellos—dijo Xiaoláng con reproche mientras Wei empezaba a reírse con desconcierto, entonces ambos hombres se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar algo similar a un chillido y Xiaoláng pregunto:

—¿Niños qué sucede?

Al notar que Mía y Tian no contestaban, ambos hombres se acercaron y se quedaron sin palabras porque el " milagro de la vida " ver a Sango, la pareja de Serapio parir sus crías los dejo sin palabras, sin duda ese milagro se convirtió en el trauma de sus vidas para Mía y Tian, quienes miraban la escena con los ojos y la boca abierta [literalmente hablando] Xiaoláng se alerto cuando dijo:

—Mis niños no deberían estar aquí.

—¡WOW! Papi, papi. . . ¿Por qué de Sango conejo salió esos animalitos?—preguntó Tian con asombro y Mía pregunto con duda y admiración:

—¿Papi, esos son conejos bebes? . . . ¿Cómo se metieron ahí? . . . ¿Por qué tan todos mojados?

—Parecen ratones bañados. . . Iuuu . . . Tan feos, Serapio tuvo unos hijos feos, esta vez . . . ¡Pobre Serapio!

—Tian no seas malo, a mi me parecen. . .¿Papi, verdad qué se pondrán bonitos?

—¡Eh!. . . .Si claro. . . Xiaoláng se vio en un dilema cuando sus hijos empezaron a preguntar: ¿Cómo esos bebes conejos estaban dentro de la coneja Sango?

Wei lejos de ayudar empezó a reír con nerviosismo, sabían que esas preguntas tardes y temprano tenían que contestar pero que los niños hayan presenciado a su coneja pariendo, no ayuda mucho que digamos.

Mientras Xiaoláng se veía en el dilema de cómo explicar el fabuloso milagro de la vida a sus hijos, el sonido del timbre hizo que Wei lo dejará lidiar con el problema.

A los pocos minutos Touya ingreso al lugar con su hijo dormido en brazos y su esposa venía caminando despacio mientras se tocaba su prominente vientre y ella dijo con emoción:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado mis niños!

—¡Los tíos vinieron viva!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Mía y Tian, lo que hizo que Xiaoláng respirada con normalidad porque el tema iba quedar ahí, al menos eso pensaba él, cuando le dijo a sus cuñados:

—Es una sorpresa verles aquí, pensé que llegarían el fin de semana.

—Mi esposa tiene trabajo por realizar, trajimos muchos regalos. . .

Touya se quedo sin palabras, porque primero vio a sus sobrinos tocar el vientre de su esposa y poner sus orejitas en su vientre y segundo escucho con asombro cuando su sobrino Tian preguntó en un tono serio:

—¿Tía Tomoyo, cuántos conejos tienes ahí?

—¿Qué?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo con diversión Tomoyo y su esposo, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

—Mía, Tian, ahí no hay conejos, la tía Tomoyo va tener un bebe.

—¡WOW!—exclamó Tian con toda exageración entonces Mía pregunto con toda inocencia:

—¿Cómo metieron al bebe ahí, tía Tomoyo?

—¡Eh! . . . Esa pregunta tomo se sorpresa a Tomoyo quién miro a su esposo, Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y diversión entonces este a su vez miró a Xiaoláng, quién dijo:

—Niños, es hora que sus tíos . . .

—¡NOOOOO! . . . Papi, queremos saber. . . Dijo Tian haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus bracitos mientras su hermana insistió con le pregunta:

—Papí, dinos porfa . . . ¿Cómo metieron un bebe ahí?

Los adultos se miraron entre sí pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna, cuando otro chillido de parte de Sango coneja se escucho, era oficial mientras Serapio tenía cinco crías más, Tian y Mía despertaron su curiosidad con respecto al tema.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Serapio! . . . ¿Por qué justo me hacen esas preguntas? ¿Cómo me salgo de esto?

Mía se acerco a su padre y le dijo:

—¡Papi!. No contestaste nuestra pregunta. ¿Papi, no sabe? ¿Le preguntamos a mami?

—¡UHHH!. Papi no sabe—dijo Tian haciendo una perfecta " O " con sus labios, entonces Touya miro a su cuñado con diversión y dijo:

—¡Tienen razón niños, su padre no sabe!

Xiaoláng fulmino con la mirada a su cuñado, entonces Mía se acerco a él y pregunto:

—¿Tío, tú si sabes cómo metieron al bebe ahí?

—¿O tú lo metiste ahí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste tío?—Pregunto Tian con inocencia y mucho interés, Touya se puso rojo, se quedo sin palabras, gesto que aprovecho Xiaoláng para preguntar con malicia:

—Si tío Touya, cuéntanos cómo lo hiciste, me tienes intrigado.

Touya miro con reproche a su cuñado, pero el nuevo chillido de la coneja Sango, hizo que los niños se distraigan por un segundo y Xiaoláng pregunto con diversión:

—¿Cómo vas a salir de eso cuñado?

—Son tus hijos y . . .

Al notar que sus sobrinos venían hacia ellos, Touya le dijo a su esposa:

—Mejor vamos a descansar cielo—

—¡No huyas cobarde!—exclamó Xiaoláng con reproche entonces Wei dijo con diversión:

—Serviré el almuerzo, señor Li, la señora Sakura acaba de llegar de sus clases.

Ante ese comentario, los niños se emocionaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Mami, vamos a ver a mami, ella debe saber la respuesta.

Xiaoláng sonrío con diversión y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Oh sí, ella debe saber!

Después de todo, ella estaba estudiando psicología infantil, debía saber cómo abordar ese tema de forma más apropiada para los niños.

Cómo contesto Sakura es pregunta a sus hijos, eso ya fue otra historia, pero por lo pronto Xiaoláng aparentemente se había librado de tratar el tema del " milagro de la vida " con sus pequeños, traviesos y curiosos niños.

Lo que él no sabía, que ese era uno de los muchos dilemas, que iba tener que enfrentar con sus hermosos hijos.

**[Fin]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-Descargo de Responsabilidad.- Los personajes son del anime/manga Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría. **

**2.-[Dedicatoria] Para todos mis demonios adepto del Group's Evil. ¿Qué les pareció Sango de coneja?. **

**La idea se me dio porque estoy en el médico [Esperando que me atienda] y vino una niña de unos 4 años y vio en la pantalla de TV accidentalmente un reportaje de conejos y sus crías y le pregunto al papá: ¿Papi cómo metieron a los bebes conejos ahí? Me acorde de Lazos de Familia. ^.^ **

**La cara del padre fue un poema [No paro de reírme] y la cosa se puso mejor, al menos para mí, cuando la niña vio a una mujer embarazada y le pregunto al papá: ¿Qué tenía ella en el vientre?, el padre le contesto: Es un bebe princesa y ella pregunto con toda inocencia: ¿Papí, cómo lo metieron ahí?. ¡OMG! Ese señor se puso rojo y yo tuve que salir del lugar porque no paro de reírme *Pobrecito* Y así surgió la idea ^.^ **

**3.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**4.- En el transcurso del día subo Comprando una novia. ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22. **


End file.
